Pared
by Lenore Pendragon
Summary: Llueve. Dino está mojado y la pared sigue destrozada. Ligero lime. Un fanfic con un estilo de narración que no he usado antes, a ver qué tal.


A ver, a ver… Este no es el estilo de narración que acostumbro, así que no esperen una maravilla de esto. Es… una prueba, a ver que salía.

Ya han saber que Katekyo no me pertenece, ¿Verdad?

Pared

Es un día como cualquier otro. Hibird entra por la ventana y se posa sobre tu cabeza, cantando el himno que tanto te gusta. Das un vistazo al reloj, te pones lentamente de pie y te acomodas junto a la ventana. Es probable que más tarde llueva, como en los días anteriores. No es que el cielo esté especialmente nublado, pero el ambiente tiene ese rastro de humedad distintivo. Paseas la mirada por el patio de la escuela, sin prestar realmente atención. No hay nadie perdiendo el tiempo, nadie hace ruido innecesario y el ambiente está agradablemente calmado. El ave sobre tu cabeza canta tu nombre un par de veces antes de salir de nuevo por la ventana, y lo observas sobrevolar los arbustos que decoran la parte trasera del edificio. Más allá de las plantas, puedes ver a Kusakabe y a otros miembros del comité arreglar una pared a medio destrozar, cortesía de la estupidez de un rubio italiano. Tu semblante cambia, mostrando ese grado de irritación al que pocos son capaces de llevarte. A este punto, piensas, la pared ya debería estar como nueva. Bueno, que tampoco es para culpar a tus subordinados si todo ha sido a causa del _Haneuma_, su tortuga gigante y la visita que te hicieron el día anterior. Claro, no se fue impune por los daños hechos a Namimori. _Nadie daña la escuela sin pagarlo_. Esos moretones le van a durar algunas semanas, además de que estás casi seguro de haberle roto una costilla, y si no, de menos le has dejado un daño considerable. Probablemente esté en el hospital. Tomas las tonfas y sales de la agradable oficina para hacer una ronda y poner a todo aquel herbívoro que lo necesite de vuelta en su lugar. _A tus pies._ Sonríes ante ese pensamiento tan arrogante mientras cierras la puerta tras de ti y comienzas a caminar.

* * *

Hace poco ha comenzado a llover. Hace poco también, que la campana sonó indicando el final del día. Observas los papeles apilados frente a ti, todos trámites y facturas relacionados con la pared, ahora a medio arreglar. Hibird está dormitando sobre el sillón. El bolígrafo descansa sobre el escritorio, mientras decides estirar los brazos. Se te ocurre mirar por la ventana, para cambiar todas esas letras en papeles blancos por algo más natural. Entonces lo ves, de pie junto a la entrada principal, empapado y sin atreverse a entrar. No ves al tal Romario por ningún lugar, ni hay señales del coche en el que siempre viaja. No, tampoco ves a la tortuga gigante por ningún lugar, lo cual es un gran alivio para ti, para el presupuesto y para Namimori en general. Una vez más sales de la oficina y bajas las escaleras, deteniéndote donde pueda verte y el techo aun te cubra. Te mira y abre la boca, en señal de que dirá algo, pero al final se queda en silencio. Dino quiere creer que lo que pasó no es para tanto, pero no se atreve a decírtelo por temor a meter más la pata, si es que eso aún es humanamente posible. Te observa expectante, con esos ojos castaños tan _suyos, _atento a cualquier cosa que hagas, esperando a que le des la señal de que_ puede_ pasar. De que_ puede_, sí, porque Namimori es tuya, y él y todo el mundo lo saben. Se lo permites con un movimiento de cabeza, y le das la espalda, empezando a caminar. Corre hacia ti, sin perder más tiempo y suben las escaleras en silencio, tú delante de él. Va cabizbajo, sin atreverse a mirarte Las gotas escurren de su ropa, dejando un camino sobre el pasillo que lleva a tu lugar de trabajo. Sientes que te observa caminar, y te das cuenta de que no hablará hasta que tú lo hagas. Herbívoros. Abres la puerta y vas directo al armario que hay en una esquina de la habitación, tomando una de las toallas que tienes guardadas por esas veces que tú también llegas mojado al instituto. La arrojas a su cara y él, como era de esperarse, no logra atraparla.

Te acomodas sobre el sillón, despertando a Hibird, que vuela hasta el escritorio, acurrucándose de nuevo: la lluvia tiende a adormecerlo. El italiano se quita la chamarra, colgándola en el perchero. La playera pronto le hace compañía, y tampoco tarda en quitarse los tenis y las calcetas. Lo primero que hace, es secarse la espalda. Luego, el pecho, los brazos, las manos y el rostro. Después, el cuello y termina secándose el cabello. Sacude la cabeza y se acomoda la toalla sobre los hombros. Se parece a un perro.

-¿Y?

-Yo… Lo de la pared…

-Nadie daña Namimori. _Nadie._

-No fue intencional, Kyoya, y lo sabes.

Vaya, parece que se ha molestado.

-No me importa -. Cruzas las piernas y esperas a que diga algo más.

-Kyoya…-pronuncia tu nombre lento. De pie frente a ti, te mira directo a los ojos y sabes que no está lejos de perder la paciencia. Observas los moretones que dejaste en su torso, y resulta que no tiene nada roto. Qué lástima -. Te digo que no fue…

-No me importa.

-Deja de ser tan inmaduro y escúchame, ¿Quieres? -¿Inmaduro, tú? No, con tu ego nadie se mete.

Te levantas y tomas una de las tonfas que hasta hace un momento descansaban junto al mueble. Le acorralas contra la pared e impactas el arma contra su pecho.

-Dije que fue tu culpa.

Sientes su aliento sobre tu rostro, y gotas caen de su cabello, estrellándose contra tu rostro. El frío de su cuerpo choca contra el calor del tuyo, y te besa. _¿Qué? _

-Kyoya- pronuncia tu nombre antes de besarte de nuevo. Intentas alejarte, pero te sostiene por los hombros y te obliga a permanecer en tu lugar.

-_Haneuma_- respondes casi sin querer.

No, nadie espera que lo aceptes, porque todos saben que no vas a hacerlo, pero la verdad es que te gusta pronunciar su nombre. _Dino_. Otra verdad es que también has llegado a gemirlo en la oficina, sin importar que Kusakabe te escuche. Sabes que él no dirá nada. Una tercera aseveración es que el _'Cavallone' _tiene algo insinuante a tus oídos, pero nada sobrepasa el _'Haneuma_' que no puedes despegarte de los labios.

Así como tampoco puedes despegártelo a él. Tampoco es que importe mucho, la verdad. No es la primera ni será la última vez que pase. Dino te quita la tonfa, y no sabes cómo, pero ya estas recostado sobre el sillón, con su pantalón mojado sobre ti, enfriándote y causando escalofríos, al tiempo que te aumentan las ganas. Sí, porque a ti también te dan ganas de vez en cuando. Entre los dos se deshacen de tu uniforme, arrojándolo a una esquina de la habitación. Sus manos frías te recorren, y en cierto punto te dan ganas de estornudar, pero se te pasan rápido. Tiene los labios tibios cuando termina con tu boca y te besa el cuello. Te muerde, también. Deja varias marcas en la base del cuello, en el pecho y en la parte baja del estómago. Te besa en todos los lugares que es capaz y entonces decide que él también quiere divertirse. Su pantalón y los bóxers pasan a ser parte de la decoración, dejando una mancha de humedad sobre la alfombra. Uno, dos, tres dedos. Se sienten bien, ¿No? Después de un rato, son reemplazados, y ese vaivén tan excitante empieza. Gimes incluso, su nombre no puede permanecer por mucho en tu garganta, ni el tuyo en la suya. El frío del clima no tiene lugar en la habitación, y los vidrios empañados de la ventana son prueba de ello.

Terminan y le exiges que limpie el desastre que ha causado mientras tú te vistes de nuevo. Regresas al escritorio, dispuesto a terminar con tus papeles. Dino se acomoda la toalla alrededor de la cadera y saca el celular del bolsillo interior de su chamarra -te sorprende que no esté mojado-, y fijas de nuevo la vista en las facturas mientras el rubio llama a Romario y le pide ropa seca. Lo que sea que piense al llegar y encontrar a su jefe desnudo, no es asunto tuyo. Dino, una vez vestido, se despide de ti. Tampoco tardas mucho en marcharte, ya que la lluvia ha amainado.

Al día siguiente, sonríes al ver a Kusakabe discutir los planos de la reparación con el _Haneuma_.

* * *

Bueno, como dije antes esto no es lo que acostumbro, pero tenía la idea –la necesidad, mejor dicho- de escribir algo con este estilo desde hace dos días, no sé por qué.

A ver qué les parece.


End file.
